Forgotten
by OhByTheAngel Will really
Summary: What happens when Tessa Gray shows up on the Institute's steps with no memory after missing for a month? She must struggle to remember her life with the Shadowhunters. Takes place after Clockwork Princess but SPOILERS! Jem is the same and Tessa is engaged to no one. Better summary inside.
1. Reappearing

I stood on the front steps of a church; my hand was raised to use the knocker. I glanced uneasily above my head, nerves making me shake. I couldn't remember anything, not my name, not where I lived, nothing. It took all of my will power to not break down sobbing and curl up into a ball.

Instead, I knocked on the door, very loudly, three times. I heard rustling as people moved inside to open the door. It opened slowly, and behind it stood two boys and a girl.

"Tessa!" A boy exclaimed, and he threw himself at me and embraced me warmly. He had messy black hair, cerulean blue eyes, had pale skin, and looked to be about eighteen, as well as the other two people. I pushed him away from me and stepped back, hugging myself tightly with my shawl.

"I-I don't know you," I stuttered, shivering from the cold London weather. "I don't- don't remember anything." The boy who had hugged me stepped back, looking very hurt, and worried. He turned to the other boy, who had silver hair and silver eyes. He was also very pale, and looked delicate. Both of them had white scars everywhere, across their arms, chests, everywhere. The girl had pretty brown hair, and light green eyes, and would have been quite pretty, except she had a scar across her cheek.

"Oh, Tessa," the girl said, her hand over her mouth. "Both Master Will and Master Jem were worried about you, very much so."

"Miss, the things is, I don't remember anything. Nothing. I just woke up not even ten minutes ago, just on the corner. Would you please help me?" I asked, hating myself for letting my voice shake. The two boys exchanged looks with each other.

"Oh, miss," the girl said. "I'm so, so sorry. Well, if you don't remember anything, I guess we must introduce ourselves again. I am Sophie, and Master Will over there," she gestured to the boy with black hair, "and Master Jem have been worried sick about you. You disappeared a little over a month ago." I hugged my shawl tighter across myself. Sophie leaned forward and gently grabbed my wrist, tugging me inside.

"Follow me, miss," she instructed me. "I shall give you a warm bath and Master Jem can alert Charlotte to your arrival." I followed Sophie inside, dazed from the cold and shock. My vision started getting blurry, and within seconds, Will was grabbing me from Sophie's grip, carrying me the rest of the way as I fell unconscious.


	2. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR FORGOTTEN

Sorry I haven't updated, guys. I'm working on a chapter right now, I'm just in the midst of essays and tests in school right now. I'll try to get it up before the month is over. Sorry for the wait.


	3. Will's POV

"_Tessa. Tessa, wake up. Please." _I begged Tessa to wake up. She had been missing for months, only to show up on the Institute's doorstep today, with no recollection of any of us. Jem and I had spent weeks looking for her, to no avail. Sophie had begun spending more time with Gideon, and Cecily spent hours upon hours with Gabriel, determined to get on my nerves.

Tessa's eyes fluttered open for a moment before falling closed again. I gripped her hand tighter, determined to stay with her until she woke up.

"Will… Jem… no, please don't leave me. No… no!" Tessa gasped in her sleep. She started tossing and turning, her brown hair getting tangled.

"Charlotte!" I cried out, not meaning to. I had not cried for help since I was a little boy. Charlotte came rushing to the bedroom, looking startled and flushed.

"Will… what is it?" She asked. "What's wrong?" I motioned to Tessa, shocked into silence. Charlotte hurried over to the bedside and felt Tessa's forehead.

"Poor girl," Charlotte murmured. "She's burning up. I suppose I should call the Silent Brothers. Out you go, Will." She hustled me out of the door. "Your presence is keeping her from healing. Go now, shoo." I hurried out of the room before Charlotte could say another word.


End file.
